If We Have Fate
by Snowyclover
Summary: Cristina left Seattle after season 7 finale. She return to Seattle 1 and half years later to perform on a special case. What had happen and how will they react when they meet again? Will they be able to forgive each other?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, This is my first attempt at fanfic, Hope you enjoy my story and please be kind to review. Apologies on any mistake made about any of the medical stuff and on any grammatical mistakes. This story follows after the Season 7 finale.**

Chapter 1: The Youngest Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon.

"Excellent job Dr. Yang. You have once again successfully performed well in the surgery. I know it's not easy to have done the tiny heart transplant on a newborn child." "You have not only given a new hope to that child and their family but once again you have set a new achievement in your record as a 1st year attending."

'Congratulations and I'm very proud of you. I believe soon you will be the youngest cardiothoracic surgeon to receive your first Harper Avery Award", said Dr Hopkins the Chief Of Surgery of John Hopkins Hospital.

'Thank you sir, thank you for the opportunity that you had given me to pursue my fellowship in your hospital and that you've given me a great chance to learn under the great surgeons in your hospital. That's why I could have a great achievement today." "I'm really grateful for that" Cristina replied.

"Dr Yang, you're whom you are today because of your hard work and your intelligences in learning. You have left me with a good impression the moment I saw you the first time you perform the heart surgery on my father in Boston a year ago, calm and sharp under pressure. You are the splitting image of your late father, the well known Dr Michael Yang who's sharp under pressure." Dr Hopkins praises.

"Ok, I have a meeting with the boards; once again keep up the good job yang"

"Thank you, sir. I will" Cristina smiles and headed to inform the family about the success of the surgery.

...

In the NICU, checking her post op on baby Anne, the infant of the heart transplant,

"You're doing good baby girl. Keep up the good job" Cristina whisper to the sleeping infant while softly caressing her tiny arms with her finger tips. Looking at the baby with a satisfying smile plastered on her face.

"Hey congrats on your surgery" a voice calling from behind her caught her attention.

"Thanks, Jackson. How did Mrs Paulson's valve replacement goes?"

"The surgery went well, she had some complications during the procedure but we manage to handle it. She's in the recovery room now." Avery replied.

Cristina had been in John Hopkins for about a year and half. She was the first surgeon whom had completed a cardiothoracic fellowship in less than a year and being acknowledged by the hospital board as one of the youngest, intelligent 1st year attending whom had a created great deal of achievements.

10 months ago, Jackson had left Seattle and transferred to John Hopkins to continue his 2nd year of fellowship programme learning and working under Cristina. He was shock when he met Cristina on his first day at John Hopkins. So was Cristina, she was surprise to see him at the hospital. "Jackson what are you doing here?" Cristina asked in a shock tone.

" I've transferred here to continue my fellowship in cardiothoracic. I didn't know you were here. Wow, Yang! So you're the one that they had all been talking about to me this morning." Avery replied. "What about me?"

"Oh, this morning when I introduce myself that I've came from Seattle, they told me that one of my ex colleague whom also came from the same hospital in Seattle was one of the intelligent surgeon whom had completed her fellowship programme in less than a year. Besides I was told that she was of the youngest and most promising 1st year attending that had done various great heart surgeries during her short period of time here and also being well known for her excellent surgical skills. I was wondering who they're talking about? It's nice to get to see you again Yang."Avery greeted her with a huge smile.

All of the people in Seattle Grace Mercy West had wonder what had actually happen that Cristina had left Seattle in a sudden without anyone knowing where she had gone to. Even her person Meredith had not know where she had gone after handing in her resignation letter and only to leave her a letter to be handed to Owen and telling her that she'll contact her once she had settle down.

That call was only to be made upon finishing her fellowship, 6 months after she left Seattle without any news. Jackson was surprise to found out that she had already been promoted as a cardiothoracic attending in a short time. He always knew Cristina was gifted with those talented surgical skills but only to have a complicated life. Learning under Cristina had improved their friendship bond and communication skills on surgery over times, but the only things which had not changed were Cristina's attitude on sharing about her private life. She had not exactly told him what had happen between her and Owen before she had left Seattle. All he knew was that they had a fight, and things went bad between them and she left.

As Cristina and Jackson were walking towards the nurses' station Cristina's phone rang.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cristina Yang... Oh, Dr. Harper Avery, nice to hear from you sir. What? Yes. Absolutely I'm grateful to be given a chance to perform such a rare and complicated surgery."

"Where will there surgery take place? What? Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital?"

"Oh, No No there's no problem sir. I'll schedule with Dr Hopkins and I'll be on the flight to Seattle tomorrow evening. I'll see you soon sir" she ended the call with a shock expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi, Thanks a lot for the reviews. Reviews are encouragements for further writings. Again apologies on any mistake made about any of the medical stuff and on any grammatical mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Going back to Seattle.

"Cristina did you just mention my grandpa? What complicated surgery? Seattle Grace Mercy West? What's that all about?" Jackson asked in a concern manner.

"Umm.. Yeah, that's your grandpa. He just called and asked me over to Seattle to perform a surgery on removing a cardiac fibroma on a 5 year old boy." Cristina replied with a voice of still in the state of shock.

"Are you going? It's in Seattle. Are you ready to go back? I mean that with what had happen and you left there 1 and half years ago without going back for a visit even once?" Avery asked with a concern look.

"I'm ok. Besides I've already agreed to perform the surgery. It's a one in a life time surgery. Any way it's only for 4 to 5 days the most and I'll be flying back here. I've moved on nothing to worry about. I can be professional. Ok. Anyway would you like to assist me on the case? You want to come along, you have also left Seattle for like what?, almost a year?"

"Umm... ok, I'll go along with you. It's nice to be able to assist you on such a rare case. Well, let's go and make the arrangements with the chief" Avery replied.

...

Later that night, while driving on the way home, Cristina's mind drifted to the fact that she was about to be going back to Seattle. It's been quite a while since she had left Seattle. "What would it be to be back there?" she taught.

"Hi Sweetie, How's my baby been today? Did you have a great time with Aunt Suzie and Uncle Shaun?" Cristina said softly to her baby as she kissed Lucas on the cheek. Lucas giggles and rested his head on the side of her neck as she cradles him in her arms.

"Shaun, I'll be away for a couple of days. I might need your help to look after Lucas. I'll be going to Seattle to perform a surgery on removing a cardiac fibroma on a 5 year old. I'm sorry for the late notice and to trouble you to have to look after him for me for the couple of days. I wouldn't be able to bring him along. Is it ok with you?"

"Cristina, Suzie and I are more than glad to be able to spend more time with him. Lucas is like our own child, of course we're happy to take care of him while you're away. Crissy, I want you to always keep in mind that you're always my beloved baby sister. I'll always be there for you to give you any help and support. Just go ahead and be a great doctor and save life. Lucas will be in good hands, don't worry. He'd be proud to have a great mother who saves lives." Shaun ensured Cristina.

Shaun had been a great brother to Cristina even since their childhood. He protects and takes good care of her when she was young. Even they were not really blood related; Cristina had always been telling everyone since young that he was her brother and not her step brother same goes to Shaun. Shaun Rubenstein is the only son of DR. Saul Rubenstein (Cristina's step father). Since Cristina had lost her father at the age of 9, Shaun was the only one left that really loves and knows her well inside out.

Cristina had been living with Shaun and his wife since she started her fellowship at John Hopkins. They live in the mansion which was left by Cristina's late father for her in Maryland. Dr. Shaun Rubenstein is a well known oral surgeon, like his father working as an attending in John Hopkins hospital.

During her fellowship programme in John Hopkins, Shaun had gave her all the moral support and help her through her pregnancy after Cristina had told him that she had left Owen and their marriage. Shaun knew her life was complicated and he had never pursued to ask her much on her personal life. He knew very well Cristina would have told him if she was ready to open up to him. He would just be at her side giving her all the love and support of a caring brother.

Shaun and Suzie had been helping Cristina around with taking care of Lucas after Cristina had resumed her work in the hospital after taking 2 months of maternity leave when Lucas was born. They had always love children but had not had any since they were married for 5 years. They took good care of Lucas like their own child, babysitting him while Cristina was in the hospital.

"Ok, I'll leave him to both of you. Thank you very much once again."Cristina gave a big hug to both Shaun and Suzie.

"I'll bring him up now. I want to spend some time together with him before I leave for Seattle tomorrow evening. Good night."

"Good night Crissy" Shaun gave Cristina a soft peck on the cheek. Cristina carried Lucas back to her room.

Shaun was happy to see the soft side of Cristina, which he had come to realised it only, appears when she was at home and especially with Lucas. Cristina was known as a hardcore and emotionless surgeon back then when she started her fellowship in the hospital, no one had ever seen the soft side of her in the hospital. However things had change since the arrival of Lucas in Cristina's life; he changes her life from being only devoted to surgery to be a caring and loving mother.

Lucas had brought happiness to her life once again replacing all the pain and sadness she had felt when she left Seattle. To Cristina, Lucas is the key and soul of her life, having Lucas by her side had always been her motivation and strength to pursue the goal of her life, which was to become a great surgeon one day and at the same time to be a great and wonderful mother to the child.

"Baby, mummy will be away for a while to save life. U need to be a good boy for your Uncle Shaun and Aunt Suzie. Ok' she whispers softly to his ears while caressing his curly ginger hair.

"Momma" Lucas smiles happily at her as he plays happily with her black ebony curls in his palms.

Looking at Lucas as his plays happily, her thoughts began to wonder about Owen, little Lucas was the splitting image of his father. Lucas has inherited his ginger hair and shiny ocean blue eyes with Cristina's Asian features. To Cristina, he was the reminder of Owen in her life. She loves him very much, having Lucas by her side, she always feels like having Owen with her for this past 1 and half years in Maryland.

As she softly caresses his hair her thought began to wonder, "How would he react if he knows he had a son? Should I tell him about Lucas? Maybe he had move on since I had left Seattle." She sighed.

Soon after she realized that Lucas has fallen asleep on her chest. She softly removes his grip of her lock of curls and carried him to his crib. Gently tucking his favourite teddy under his small arms and place a soft peck on his forehead, she whispered "I love you baby" before heading back to her bed and drifted off to sleep.

...

Cristina had woken up early the next morning; she walks to the crib and saw Lucas wide eyed staring at her and giving her a broad smile. She picked him up in her arms giving him a kiss on the check, "Morning sweetie, did you have a good sleep".

Cristina fed Lucas, and giving him a nice warm bath. She wanted to spend the morning with him as she knew she would miss him very much when she is in Seattle.

"Ok it's time for boarding. Take good care of him for me bro. Thanks. Bye baby, you be a good boy ok. Mummy will be back soon" Cristina kisses Lucas on the cheek and turn to hug both Shaun and Suzie.

"We will take good care of him Crissy. Give us a call when you arrive there. Take care." Shaun gave her a hug before she headed off to the departure hall.

"Ok, Jackson will be on our way to where we came from, you ready?" Cristina's voice was filled with nervousness.

"Ready as you are" Avery replied with a same tone as they settle in their seat.

Soon enough they had landed in Seattle airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, Sorry it takes quite a while for updating the story. I've been quite busy lately. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews. Reviews are encouragements for further writings. Thanks for the highlights on the error I've made on the spelling of character's name on the previous chapter. I'll make some changes soon. For those who're excited for OC interactions, hope you'll be patient. They'll meet again soon. Here's the new chapter of my story...**

Chapter 3; Flashback Part I

"Cristina we've just arrived at Seattle international airport. How long have it been since your last time back here?' "Cristina! Cristina!' Jackson called her as there were no respond from her.

"Oh.. Sorry what did you say?" she finally realise Jackson was talking to her. "Are you alright? Have you called him yet?" Jackson asked again. Jackson and Cristina's friendship had gone well since they met up 10 months ago when Avery had transferred to John Hopkins to continue his fellowship in cardiothoracic programme after he had broke up with Lexie.

"Uhh.. let's not discuss about that. I've came back here not for that reason. I'm here to perform a surgery on the once in a life time case and then I'll be heading back home in 5 days. Let's just focus on our job. End of discussion." The change in her expression had caught Avery's eyes which told him not to further discuss on her private matter.

After all those days of working with Cristina, Avery had learned more about her personality. What her expression and looks would tell him about her mood and her thinking. Without further discussion they headed to retrieve the luggage. "I'll give Meredith a call to let her know we're here."

Meredith was in surgery when Cristina called so, she had left her a voice mail. "Hey Mer, umm... just want to let you know that I've just arrive in Seattle I'm on my way to Four Season hotel. I'll be around for a few days. Give me a call when you get this message. See you soon".

It was pass midnight, after having a phone conversation with Meredith, Cristina was lying down on her bed in her suite at Four Seasons hotel where they'll be staying for the five days of their trip as been arrange by the hospital board. Staring on the ceiling, she thoughts began to wonder, how have Owen been? Is he still working in Seattle Grace Mercy West? What if it happens that I bump into him there? What should I tell him?.. and her thoughts began to wonder back to what had happen between her and Owen before she left Seattle 1 and half years ago...

Flashback...

As she arrives at Joe's, he was walking down the alley to exit the building. For a moment, she didn't know what she would say, but she had to say something. She walks into the bar and began to look for him. 'Joe have u seen Owen?' ask Cristina. "He just left a minute ago. He seems in a pretty bad mood. Are you two okay?" ask Joe as he felt something wasn't right with the both of them.

"Yup, anyway thanks Joe, I'll have to go and look for him' Cristina replied and headed to the door as fast as she could as not to miss him. As she walks out of the bar she caught his sight and she started walking towards him. Before she realise he was kissing a long curly hair brunette. At that moment she felt a sharp pain piercing though her heart. "Owen!" He looked up and notices her, tears rolling down her cheeks and anger began to rise in her. "What are you doing with my husband?" that was all she could say at that moment.

"Oh you must be Cristina. I didn't know he was married he had been calling me Cristina and I thought he must have been just broken up from a relationship and in a bad mood. He drank a lot. I'm sorry I wouldn't have been with him if I knew he's involved. I'm not interested in being the third party. Sorry you can have him, I'll go". She left Owen before Cristina could say anything.

The bad news was that he was drunk.

"Owen.., is this what you mean by loving me with all your heart. I came to find you for a talk only to be surprise with you making up with other women only a few days after we had a fight? Is it so easy you could forget me and our relationship for all this years?" at that moment she was standing in front of him sobbing in tears of anger.

"Cristina, I have nothing to say to you anymore. You made it clear the minute you say that you don't want this baby or want to include me in this decision making for us. What does that mean to you about our relationship? I don't even know what to think about our relationship any more. So, I guess it is done. I needed some time." Owen blurted out words of drunkenness.

Owen's words had hurt her to the heart. She didn't know what more to say. He started walking away from her. She knew that she had to do something. "Owen.. it's not like that I came here to talk. I need you to understand I... before she could finish her words Owen continue his steps walking away from her.

"Look, you made me a promise that I would never be alone again. So, right now, you are breaking that promise?" She shouted towards him.

Owen stopped his steps and let her have it. "Yes, I broke that promise, you don't care about me or even bother to include me in the decisions that you know that include both of us as a couple. So, if aborting the baby is what you want, then go ahead. I'm done, we're done. There's nothing more to talk about." His words were harsh as he was really upset and at that moment he was letting out his feelings not knowing what he had said as he was really drunk even his steps wasn't firm.

She tried not to believe what she had heard the words that came from him, but it definitely broke her heart. Her voice begins to break. "What? Owen, I'm really sorry that I've upset you but I need you to know that I love you and I want to be a part of that huge life you were talking about. But there is something that I need to let you know..."

Before she could continue what she had wanted to tell him, that she had decided to have their baby and at the same time telling him her fear about having the baby and to tell him about the baby which she had lost 4 years ago, she found him stilling down on the ground as he dose off from all the amount of alcohol he had taken.

So without any further conversation, she picks him up from the ground putting one of his arms across her shoulder and guiding him towards his truck, open the side door of the passenger side and place him on the seat. She took his keys and drives him back to the firehouse. She guided him up to the bedroom and tuck him into bed. During his unconsciousness he was mumbling, "Cristina, all I've wanted is to have a great family with you and our child, but you broke my dreams. I've always love you but now ... I can't, I can't live with the fact that you're taking away our baby. I can't imagine a life with you now. You're not the woman whom I used to know. I'm done. We're done..."

It seems to me that I've hurt you deeply that you weren't be able to forgive me and I think that you'll need time to heal. So ...' Sitting beside him Cristina caresses his cheek lightly with her fingers, staring on the sad look that appears on his face, and tears began rolling down her cheeks. "I love you. I'm so sorry.." that's all she could whisper in his ears. She inch forward and brush her lips over his pressing a light kiss before she headed off to the living room.

She thought before leaving the fire house, she would want to have a final good look around the place she had once known as her home as that might be the last time coming back to this place which once full of sweet memories. She walks towards the kitchen counter to look for the bottle of aspirin in the cabinet as she thought he might need some when he wakes up.

At that moment she spots an open dairy on the counter top with a pile of paperwork under it. She moves towards it to have a closer look.

Cristina,

All I've wanted is to have a big life with you. I was filled with joy the moment you told me this morning that you were pregnant with our child. I could imagine how happy we could be with our child whom might look like you or me either way. He/she would be a very cute and an intelligent child of ours with our great gens. I could imagine the look in their face how beautiful and happy that child would be settling in your arms as you cradle him/her. I have also bought our chid this Little Teddy with the word "HOPE" printed on the right foot. The moment I caught a sight on this little bear I thought how nice it would be in our child's hand. "HOPE" like the baby, hopes of our life.

I know you couldn't imagine a life with a child but all I want to say is to give some time to think about it. I knew you will be a great mother to our child and eventually you'll also be a great and intelligent and successful surgeon. I wanted you to know that you will always have me by your side trough out the big life which I've imagine for you and our child.

I felt hurt in my heart, tonight when you told me that you've arrange to terminate our child. It's like the beautiful picture of my dreams on our beautiful future had collapse in front of me in a second. How could you make a decision in such short term? Why didn't you want to discuss it with me? I can't think of any reasons that would make sense. I'm your husband, your soul mate, how could you leave me out ? I don't know what to think about now? Can I still Move forward with you? Will time heal the wounds?

At that moment Cristina's heart aches as much as she realise how much she had hurt Owen, the love of his life. Maybe he was right. She was selfish enough to put her career in front of her family and not to let him take part in the big decision making. She closed the diary and saw the pile of paperwork under it. "What is this?" she thought. She took a closer look and was shock to see the written on paper.

**A/N; I know it's a bit sad, but anyway hope you all enjoy it. Please review. I'm still working on the next chapter, it'll be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Apologies to all readers the first post on chap 4, I didn't realize that I've made a terrible mistake on the medical part of my writing. I didn't mean to give Lucas a chronic disease. I'm not good at medical issues I'll be more careful on writing medical issues on my future writings. Well anyway, I've made the amendments to the chapter.**

Chapter 4: Flashback Part II,

Cristina was in a state of shock when she began to read the contains on the paper. "A divorce letter. He wants a divorce?" that was all she got in her mind. Soon streams of tears were flowing down her cheeks dampening some of the words on the paper.

She stared at the paper for about 15 minutes before coming up to sense of what she was going to do about it. "Did he really plan to hand me this? It seems like I had created a much bigger wound in his heart much more badly than I thought? I'm not sure how much time will he need to heal such a big wound. Maybe he has lost his love and hope in me…" that was all the thought which pop up in her mind at that moment.

She didn't know what to do; standing at the same spot for about half an hour later staring at the paper on her hand, finally she decided to leave the firehouse before Owen wakes up.

With the pile of paper still in her hands, she began to turn walking towards the stairs, she stopped her steps, the minute she caught the sight of the little teddy bear place on the couch near the stairs. She picks up the teddy and patted the bear lightly. Soon enough she had left the firehouse with the papers in one hand and the teddy in the other.

End of flash back….

…

Knock, knock, knock…

"Cristina! Cristina! Are you up yet? We need to get breakfast now and be on our way heading to the hospital. We don't want to be late for our first meeting with the Lionel's" rubbing her eyes, she rose on her feet and move towards the door.

"Jackson, morning. Oh… I must have overslept, give me fifteen minutes to freshen up. I'll be down in the dining hall in no time. Why don't you go ahead first?" Cristina replied

In the dining hall,

"Hey, you look like crap. It seems you didn't have a good night? Are you all right?" Avery asked in a concern manner.

"Oh… I'm fine. Just didn't get a nice sleep. I had a conversation with Meredith last night. I've told her that we'll be in the hospital today, performing the cardiac surgery on James Lionel the five year old boy with the cardiac." The distracted look on Cristina's face had caught Avery's attention.

"Cristina, I know something on your mind had been distracting your thoughts since we arrived at the airport yesterday. Did you ask her about Owen? Are you planning on meeting him and telling him about Lucas?..." Before Jackson could purse any further he was interrupt by Cristina's anger reply.

"Don't ever mention Lucas anywhere in the hospital. Especially, not in front of Owen, it's not your story to tell him about Lucas or to anyone. Did you hear me? Lucas is my son, bare in mind. I'm only here for the case… nothing other than that. End of discussion." Cristina's voice was full of anger.

"Okay.." Avery nodded and kept silent. He didn't want to say anything to upset her more. Avery had only come to know about Lucas, when he was brought in to the ER by Shaun when Lucas was having complications in breathing when he was 5 months old. He remembered very well that night when Cristina was in the OR performing a 12 hour cardiac surgery when little Lucas was brought in. Upon finishing her surgery, she was in a state of shock when informed by the one of the nurse that Lucas needed surgery due to the complications.

He had always had the memory kept in his mind the moment when he saw Cristina in tears in the NICU guarding beside Lucas after his surgery. The words from Cristina that had caught his attention were "Baby, you've scared me. Get well soon and please don't leave momma, I can't live without you. I love you."

At that particular moment, he had realized that Lucas was the only key to the life of Cristina. Looking at the features of the little boy, he hadn't needed to ask who the father was. He knew very well that Cristina was still very in love with Owen even they had separated.

…

Arrival at the hospital, Cristina's heart was pounding at a very fast beat the moment she step a foot in Seattle Grace Mercy west. She was surprise by a voice calling her from the side,

"Cristina!" In a swift moment, Meredith was standing besides her giving her a big bear hug placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Mer… I don't remember we do hugs?" that was the reply Meredith got from her long lost person.

"Cristina Yang, you really owe me a good explanation. What kept you so long to give me a call and come back to meet me?" Meredith grinned at her person. "Hi, Jackson" Meredith turned to hug him.

"Look at you Mer. How far are you along? How's Mcdreamy? He must be filled with joy jumping around with the news of becoming a father?" Cristina gave Meredith a huge smile.

"I'm in my 7th month now. Yup he was flying over the moon when I told him I was pregnant. Oh, he's in Boston with Hunt giving a medical conference on his new developed procedure in neurological surgeries and advances Trauma surgeries. They'll be back tomorrow…" Meredith stopped her words when she saw the change of the look on Cristina's face.

"Cristina are you ok? Have you spoken to him?" Meredith asked softly.

"Uh…yup I'm fine. Nope I've not talked to him yet. Come on lead me to the chief's office. I need to see Chief Webber first. I'm having a meeting with the Lionel's at 11am." Cristina quickly changed the topic.

Knock, knock, knock

"Come in" said Chief Webber. "Ah, hi , Dr Avery I've been waiting for the both of you. Have a sit .I've receive the call from Dr. Harper Avery stating that both of you will be here today to perform the surgery on James Lionel."

"I've heard a lot from Dr Avery on your achievements and great surgeries you had been performing in John Hopkins. I'm honored to have you back here to perform this surgery." Praised chief Webber.

"Thank you, sir. I still have a lot to learn from." Cristina replied.

"Come on, let meet the Lionel's. Dr. Robbins is with them now. They had been waiting for your arrival. And Um.. Meredith can you get some scrubs for Dr. Yang and Dr. Avery" said Chief Webber guiding them to the patients room.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs. Lionel. I'm Dr. Cristina Yang, the cardiothoracic Surgeon who'll be performing the cardiac surgery on James." Cristina introduces herself to the Lionel's.

"Hi, James how are you feeling today? Are you scared?" Cristina asks the boy softly. "I know it's scary for boys your age to have this surgery, but don't worry buddy I'll take good care of you. I'll do my very best to bring your heart back in good shape" Cristina softly patted James.

"James, here's a give for you. Hope you like it. It's a lucky token. It'll bring good luck to you buddy." Cristina smiled to the boy.

"Thank You, " finally James gave in a small smile.

"Mr and Mrs Lionel, lets go the conference room to have a brief discussion on James's surgery. Little buddy, you sit tight the nurses will give you some check up. I'll be back to check on you in a while ok." Cristina nodded to the little boy before leaving the room with the Lionel's, chief Webber, Dr, Robbins and Dr. Avery.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs Lionel, this is what we're about to do in the surgery…..I can't promise a 100% success in the procedure but this is the best option for James. But I can promise you that I'll do my very best to bring you back a healthy boy. If both agree, will proceed on to schedule the surgery at 6pm this evening. It'll be a 12 hours surgery".

Both the parents signed the concern letter, and with that Cristina had left with the group of surgeons to make a final check on James. Cristina was in her temporary office preparing for the surgery when she heard a knock on the door and saw Meredith standing at the doorway staring at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, I've got you some scrubs. Are you up for something to eat now? We can have a welcome gathering in the cafeteria?" Meredith handed her the navy blue scrubs and sat down on the chair right in front of Cristina.

"Sorry Mer. Maybe tomorrow we can have a celebration after I've successfully performing the surgery. I'm preparing for the surgery now and at the same time avoiding those groups of interns hovering around me." Cristina replied in an apologetic tone.

"Ok. I'll see you around in the OR then. Remember you owe me one. You'll have to come over to my place tomorrow night. We have a lot to catch up. I'm sure Zola will be excited seeing you. See you then. Good luck" Meredith smiled and left the office.

…

"Ok, little buddy don't be afraid it's going to be ok. You'll be going to sleep now and when you wake up everything is going to be fine. You have the lucky penny with you?" Cristina said.

James nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep as the anesthesiologist gave him the anesthetics. Looking up to the gallery, Cristina saw familiar faces of her once fellow colleagues, chief Webber with other famous cardiothoracic surgeon whom had fly in to Seattle in order to catch a view on the surgery, and eager interns standing in the row behind and anxious looking waiting for the surgery to start.

"Let's get started. Ok Bolkey, scalpel." Cristina nodded to both Arizona and Jackson as the made the first cut.

**A/N: Hope you'll enjoy the story. The following chapter title "When We Meet Again" will be up soon. I'm still working on it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please do review as it's an encouragement for writing more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, Sorry it takes quite a while for me to update my story. I've been quite busy with work lately. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews. Reviews are encouragements for further writings. Here's the new chapter…**

Chapter 5, When We Meet Again

Halfway through the surgery …

"Hey, I've miss you." Meredith was surprise when she felt a soft peck on her right cheek. She was paying so much attention to Cristina from the gallery that she had not realized that Derek had snuggled right next to her.

"Hey, you're back. I thought your flight was tomorrow?" Meredith replied and kisses him back.

"I've missed you. The medical conference ended earlier so I catch an earlier flight back to see both my precious girls and my baby." Derek grinned. "I've heard that there's a well known cardiac surgeon from John Hopkins whom had flew in to perform a Cardiac Fibroma removal surgery on a 5 years old. Is that the surgeon down there? Isn't that…" Derek eyes widen when I finally saw the petite figure of the young Asian surgeon in the OR below.

"Yup. It's her." replied Meredith with a broad smile. "Where's Owen? Has he come back with you too?"

"Yeah. He's in the PIT now, there a car crash trauma coming in. Well…did he know about?" Derek responded eyes looking at Cristina.

It was about an hour later; Owen came out from OR 1 after finishing the Surgery on the car crash patient when he noted something which had caught his eyes "Hey what's so interesting that everyone's hovering in the Gallery of OR 2." He wondered.

He moved towards the crowd and headed into the gallery. He spotted Derek and Meredith in the front row and headed towards them.

"Hey, what so interesting down there?" before he could get a respond, his eyes had caught the sight of the petite figure in the OR below. "Cristina". He stood there in a state of shock and could not believe his eyes, the familiar figure of the woman he had loved.

"Hunt, um…."before Derek could finish his words, they heard Arizona announced "His coding! He's loosing too much blood. I can't find the source of the bleeder." The whole OR stood up in suspense.

"Give me one of Epi. Jackson have the internal paddles ready." Inserting the Epi, Cristina whispered softly at James, "James, stay with me buddy, don't give up. Stay with me do you hear me? You can do it."

Charged to ten, "Clear". "Charge to fifteen, "Clear".

Beep… beep… beep…

"Heart rates coming up" Arizona announced. Looking up on the monitor, Cristina gave out a sigh of relieve.

"Ok let find the source of the bleeding. We need to fix it before he starts codding again." Soon, Cristina found the source of the bleeder underneath the heart where a small hole was found. Everyone in the OR were quiet and paying their full attention as her tiny little geniuses hands began to work the magic as she stitched up the hole cautiously.

"Ok, I think we're done. Let's check the heart once more before closing him up." She nodded to both Arizona and Jackson.

"We have a healthy heart. Thank you all for the great job tonight" turning up to face all the colleagues in the OR, She gave them a wide smile and nodded. Soon she heard loud applause from the gallery.

"You have done well little buddy. Thank you for staying with me. You'll be all right now" Cristina whispered softly to James.

With the broad smile of satisfaction in her face she looked up to gallery and nodded. Soon she spotted a familiar muscular, ginger haired figure standing beside Meredith and Derek. Surprised, her almond brown eyes meet with the gaze of the warm ocean blue eyes, her expression began to change, her pulse were racing and she began to breath sharply.

Soon, Jackson noticed the change in her look and followed her gaze. "Cristina are you ok?"

"Yeah, Jackson could you closed up for me. I… umm… I need a second. I'll update his parents and you give a call to your grandpa when you're done ok." Cristina's voice was trembling.

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead. I'll give a call to grandpa when I'm done." Avery replied in a concern manner.

Still could not believe his eyes, he blink and stare back at her once more. "Yes! It's Cristina." He taught to himself. As he saw her turning to leave the OR, in a rapid speed he ran towards the door exiting the gallery as fast as he could.

" Cristina! Cristina! Where have you been all this while? I've a lot to talk to you about. " was all in his thought now. He needed to see her right now. He wanted to talk to her and hold her in his arms. He ran as fast as he could to the elevator wanting to catch up with her before she left the OR.

After scrubbing out in a rapid speed, Cristina took the other exit from the OR, as to avoid the swarms of eager interns waiting for her outside the scrub room. As she exited the OR, Cristina headed straight towards the waiting room. She wanted to inform James parents on the success of the surgery before leaving the hospital and heading back to the hotel.

As the elevator reached the surgical floor, Owen ran towards the OR scrubs room pushing through the mass of people hovering in the hallway. As he finally manage to reach to the door way of the scrubs room, he pushed the door open only to find Jackson and Arizona. Cristina had long left.

"Mr and Mrs Lionel, the Cardiac Fibroma in James's heart seems to be much bigger than what we've found out from the scans. However I've manage to remove the entire tumor from the ventricular septum without causing any further damage to your son's heart. He will need about 12 week to fully recover. Not to worry, James will be fine, he's a fighter." Cristina smiled as she saw the relief in faces of both the worried parents.

"Thank you so much Dr. Yang for saving James" Mrs. Lionel moved forward gave Cristina a big bear hug.

"It's ok. He'll be fine. You'll be able to see him in a few minutes. If you have anymore questions you can ask Dr Robbins and Dr. Avery. They will be out with James in a few minutes. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on him." Cristina replied and made a quick move to leave.

She had left a note in Meredith's locker before she left the hospital. "Mer, I'll see you tonight. I'm heading back to the hotel to get some sleep." Meredith nodded to Derek in silence as she read the note.

"She need sometime. I'm heading home now. I'll need to prepare some things for tonight's dinner. Let him know about the dinner. I'll see you tonight." Meredith kisses Derek before leaving the locker room.

…

"Avery where's Cristina?" Owen asked nervously.

"She left to update the Lionel's about the surgery. I think…" before Avery could finish his sentence, Owen was out of the scrub room heading towards the patients room.

As soon as he reached the mezzanine on the second floor crossing to the pediatric floor, he stopped his steps when he caught a glimpse of the dark ebony curls on a petite figure heading out of the entrance of the hospital " Cristina. It's Cristina'. He tried to call out for her but it was too late. She was soon out of sight.

Standing on at the mezzanine, Owen stared sadly at the entrance door knowing that he had miss the chance to see her and talk to her face to face.

Soon his thought was interrupted by a voice calling him from behind. "Hunt… Give her some time, you'll meet her again soon. Come over to my place tonight. She'll be coming over for dinner." Derek smiled and patted on Owen's shoulder before he left.

…

Meredith heard the knock on her front door and went to greet her guest. "Hey there you are. We've been waiting for you, come on in" she guided Cristina into the house.

"Hi Zola, look at you. You've grown up well." Cristina smiled and pick up Zola in her arms. Zola smiles widely and giggles.

"Zola, this is your aunt Cristina." Meredith said as she patted on Zola.

"Aunt Crissy…." was Zola's answer and both women laugh.

Come on lets go to the living room, they're all eagerly waiting for your arrival. Cristina was warmly greeted by all her ex-colleague as they entered the living room.

Soon they were all chatting along catching up on what they had missed along the year having light snacks at the same time.

"Mer. Where's Derek?" Cristina asked as she helped Meredith to set up the griller in the garden.

"He's on the way home from the hospital. If you're hungry you can have some light snacks while we wait for him." Meredith answered.

As Cristina was busy playing with both Zola and Sofia in the garden, she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice calling her from behind.

"Cristina" She turned around slowly. Once again her almond brown eyes meet with the gaze of the warm ocean blue eyes. She was surprised to see Owen standing right in front of her few meters away.

At that moment she thought she was dreaming. Then she realized that it wasn't a dream when she heard,

"Uncle Owen…" both girls greeted and ran towards him hugging his leg.

"Hey, girls." Owen lowered down on his knees to give both girls a big bear hug.

She stood right at the spot frozen; eyes wide staring on his face. "Owen" she whispered in a soft voice.

"Come on girls let's go get our hands wash and be ready for dinner" Meredith called out for both girls motioning them to go back into the house as she wanted to give them some privacy.

Both pairs of eyes still lock on each other as they stood there in silence for a moment. Finally, he began to broke the silence,

"Congratulations on your surgery this afternoon. You did an excellent job" Owen said in awkwardness, not knowing how to start their conversation.

"Thanks" her reply was short as she avoided looking at him.

"Cristina I…Umm… how have you been all these year? I've been worried about you all these time. You left Seattle without a word." Still staring at her, Owen stuttered, forgotten all of the questions that have been floating in his thought since afternoon.

"I umm… I'm fine. I have been at John Hopkins all these times. I've completed my fellowship there last year and I've been offered a job as a cardiothoracic attending." Cristina replied with a nervous tone, trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"Cristina I… I wanted to apologize on what happen the other night at the bar. I didn't mean to hurt you with those harsh words. I…" before he could continue on with his words,

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize. I've forgotten all about it. Like what you've said, time can change everything. Maybe you're right. We've moved on with our life and accomplished great achievements without being at each other's side." Cristina lied.

"Maybe you made a right decision on having the divorce." She added.

In fact she hadn't been able to move on with her life without him. She hadn't been able to forget about him. She was just sad that he was the one who brought up the word "we're done" during their fight before giving her a chance to explain.

Before he could get the chance to answer, their conversation was disturbed by her pager.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Umm… I've got to get back to the hospital it's 911 for James." Cristina said quickly and turn to leave. Before she could turn to leave, he had reached to her side and caught her arm, holding it firm to prevent her from leaving.

"Cristina, please… It's not what you think. We're not done with this conversation. We need to talk." Owen pleaded, his warm blue eyes looking straight into her eyes.

For a while, both were silent, caught by the warmth of each other's eyes. Feeling the heat of their body standing inches away from each other had kept them still next to each other.

As she came back to sense, she attempts to remove her arms from his firm grip. Instead of letting her go, he had managed to pull her closer to him; and their faces were inches away from each others.

Before she could have a chance to resist, he had inched forward brushing his lips on hers and capturing hers. Soon, she found herself deepening the kiss not wanting it to stop at that moment. For once in the past one and half years, she had found the feeling the warmth and passion which she had missed badly.

She didn't want to admit, she had been missing those feeling. Soon, when their lips parted as they gasped for air, she quickly pulled away and removed his arms.

"I really need to go" she replied in a soft whisper, turning and moving towards the door and soon she was gone from his sight.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the story. Please do review. Reviews are encouragements for further writings. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, Thanks a lot for the great reviews. Apologies on the grammatical errors made in the previous chapters. As English is not my native language, I'll do my very best to write my stories and at the same time trying to produce better writings. I've first started writing fan fictions stories as a part of sharing my thoughts, at the same time to improve my writing skills and to improve my language use. Thank you for all the supports. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6, Avoidance

Staring on the ceiling of the firehouse, unable to sleep, Owens' thought began to wonder about Cristina. "Cristina. It's really her. She had come back" still unable to believe that he had met Cristina today.

Their brief conversation at Meredith's was floating through his thoughts. "Maybe you made a right decision on having the divorce" "Time can change everything. Maybe you're right. We've moved on with our life and accomplished great achievements without being at each other's side."

"Does she really mean it? Had she moved on with her life without me?" all those questions were stuck on his mind.

Unable to sleep after turning and rolling in his bed for hours, he sat up and reached for the drawer of his nightstand. Reaching in, he took out a small diary and an envelope. It was the envelope which Meredith had handed to him on the day Cristina left Seattle.

He opened the enveloped retrieving a pile of paper and a sonogram in it. It was the pile of the divorced letters with Cristina's signature which was attached with a handwritten letter from her,

Dear Owen,

When you see this letter, I had long left Seattle. Don't bother looking for me as I wouldn't be coming back in short term. I really wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for hurting you so deeply.

After hearing all the confession of your true feelings yesterday, I had realized that my decision had really hurt you deeply. I'm very sorry that I've created such a deep wound in your heart. Maybe you're right we might not be able to move forward after all these. You need time to heal.

I've found these divorce letters under your dairy. My heart hurts the moment I saw it. All I could think about is that have you really lost the love you once had for me? I know no matter how many times I apologized it still wouldn't change the fact that I've lost your trust and love.

So, if a divorce is what you really wanted, then I've nothing much more to say. I've put my signature on it so you can proceed with it and hand it to Meredith when you're done.

Before I leave, I would like you to have this sonogram. I'm very sorry, and I hope that my departure will give you time to heal the wound and sadness in your heart and hopefully soon enough you'll be able to go on with your life without me. Goodbye, take care now.

Cristina.

…..

Flipping through the divorce letters in his hands, he saw Cristina's signature on it and next to it, he has yet put down his signature on.

"Cristina, I'm sorry to have you seen this letter. I'm sorry to have the thoughts of having a divorce after our fight. It's not what I've always wanted to be a solution to our relationship. I have always loved you. I can't move on with my life without you." Owen thought in his heart.

Two hours later, Cristina has successfully removed the air embolus near James's aorta. While she was scrubbing out in the scrub room, her thoughts began to wonder about the conversation she had with Owen a few hours ago.

"Cristina are you ok?" Avery's voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. James's doing well. Just keep an eye on him." Cristina replied trying to keep her expression normal.

"Okay. Yeah, Chief Webber was looking for you. He wanted you to meet him in his office." said Avery.

"I'll look for him now. I'll see you later." Cristina replied and turned to leave the scrub room.

Knock...knock… knock…

"Come in. Dr. Yang, have a seat. I've have some things to discuss with you. How's James?" Chief Webber asked in concern.

"I've manage to remove the air embolus. He'll be on the road to recovery in no time. Sir what would you like to discuss about?" Cristina replied.

"Dr. Yang, I've heard a lot on your achievements for the past one and a half years since you left. You've completed your cardiothoracic fellowship in less than a year and being acknowledged as the youngest, outstanding cardiothoracic surgeon." praised Chief Webber.

"I've heard that you're starting on your research for your upcoming clinical trial. I've always wanted to make major improvements on our cardiothoracic department. I've lost quite a lot of numbers of Cardiothoracic attending throughout the years. I would like to offer you a job here?"

"Thank you for the offer sir, I've to inform you that I've received quite a number of great offers from hospitals across the country. I still have 2 months left on my contract with John Hopkins, and I have yet to make any decision."

"I understand you need time to think about it, but please consider about it wisely. I'm glad to have you back here, and I hope to get some good news from you soon. By the way, how's the preparation for the presentation on James's case on Friday?"

"Okay. I'll think thoroughly about it sir. I'm still preparing for the presentation. Everything is running smoothly. Umm… sir would there be any chance for me to help out on any cardio-related surgeries today." Cristina asked as she wanted to be pack up with surgeries and hope that she could avoid Owen for the day.

"Sure, I'm honored to have you performing surgeries in my hospital. Thank you for offering to lend a hand. We're short of staff in the department, Dr. Will's on sick leave today, and you can take over on his cases." Chief Webber replied with a huge smile.

"Thank you sir." Cristina smiled and left.

Owen went back to the hospital hours earlier than his shift hoping to get a chance to meet Cristina.

As he walks into the cardiothoracic wing, he bumps into Jackson.

"Hey… Avery, umm… have you seen Cristina?"

"Dr. Hunt. Yeah, she's having surgery in OR 1 now. She's performing a valve replacement." Jackson replied.

"Okay. When she's out from surgery, do let her know that I'm looking for her." Owen said.

"Umm… I think it might take quite a while. She'll be performing 4 back to back surgeries today. I'm not sure when she's done. She's taking over all of Dr Will's cases today." Jackson informed.

"Okay then." Owen's reply was short. As he turns to leave, Jackson could see the disappointed look on his face.

"She has back to back surgeries? Is she avoiding me?" Owen thought as he headed back to the E.R.

Owen's day had not been well. He had a rough day in the PIT, losing 3 out of 4 patients of a car crash accident. Finally, all his efforts had come to success as he managed to save the life of the last car crash victims whom he had been working on for hours trying to repair all the damages and internal injuries. As he left the OR heading towards the nurses' station, Cristina's name on the OR board had caught his sight "Yang- OR 1." He asked one of the nurses and was told that the surgery had ended half an hour ago. He was also informed that it was the last surgery for the day for Dr. Yang.

"Have you seen Dr. Yang?" he asked one of the nurses hoping that she was still around in the hospital.

"Yes. She just left James's room 10 minutes ago. She might be in her office. " one of the nurses replied.

He left the nurses' station and head towards the conference room which had been used as a temporary office for Cristina. He was hoping that he could get a chance to really talk to her as he had not seen her the whole day.

Knocking lightly on the door, he headed into the room without waiting for a respond. Surprised, only to see Avery sitting on the desk chair busy updating his post-op charts.

"Dr. Hunt. How can I help you?" Jackson asked, looking up from his charts.

"Dr Avery, have you seen Dr. Yang? Has she left the hospital yet?" Owen answered.

"I've not seen her since she left the OR. She should be around somewhere in the hospital. Her bag and her street clothes are still here." Jackson replied in a questioning look.

"Okay" Owen replied quickly as he walks off.

"Where would she be?" he began to wonder as he looks into most of the possible places she would be. He had looked at every on-call room and even the vent. There were no sights of Cristina. He began to worry that something bad might have happened to her. As he passes through a nurses' station, one of the nurses told him that she had seen Dr. Yang heading towards the stairway which leads to the rooftop of the hospital.

Without second thoughts, he rushed towards the stairway and ran up to the roof top as fast as he could. As he pushed to open the door, he caught the sight of locks of ebony curls on a petite figure. He sighs of relief the moment he saw her.

He knew it was Cristina, even with her back facing him. She was standing there in the middle of the open space enjoying the night view of Seattle. She was mesmerized by the beautiful scenery as she had not heard the click of the door when he enters.

Cristina jolted a little as she felt a light touch on her shoulder as a coat was placed covering her shoulders. She turned around and was surprised when she caught the sight of Owen standing inches away from her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Owen said in a soft whisper. "Come on put these on, it's chilly out here. You'll catch a cold."

"Thank you. How did you find me here?" Cristina replied in a soft tone avoiding his gaze.

"The nurses said you headed up here. I was looking for you everywhere. You scared the hell out of me. I thought something bad had happened to you." Owen stuttered in a nervous tone.

"Oh… I came up here to have some fresh air. I wanted to relax after having a busy day. The night view of Settle is beautiful up here." She said in a soft tone turning back to the view in front trying herd to avoid the gaze of his warm blue eyes.

"Yes. It's beautiful." Owen replied. Both stood side by side in silence for a moment enjoying the beautiful night scene that stood in front of them.

"Let's get back down. It's getting colder here." Cristina shivers. As she turns, stepping around Owen as to head for the door, she was once again stopped by the grip on her arms.

"Wait"

Cristina turns to look at him straight in his eyes, searching for the words to reply.

"Cristina. Please… Let's talk." He pleaded.

"Okay, let's find a better place for a conversation. It's too cold out here" was Cristina's reply.

He held on to her hand and led her towards the door and headed down the stairways to their place "the vent room." As they enter the boiler room, he closed the doors behind him before turning back to face her.

"Okay, so what is it that you want to talk about?" Cristina asked in a questioning look.

"Umm… I… I…" Owen stuttered as he didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Owen, you know you don't have to do this. I'll be leaving in 2 days. Everything will be back to normal, just like before I came. You can go on with your normal routine without my presence….." before she could proceed further,

"Cristina, I'm sorry."

"I was drunk the other night when you came looking for me at the bar. I knew I said harsh words and did some things outside the bar that had broken your heart."

Owen pleaded looking right into her eyes. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was really drunk and angry. I didn't mean to say those words to you. I hope you understand please."

"Owen, you don't need to apologize. What you've said that night, was the true feeling from your heart. I'm sorry that I've hurt you so deeply, maybe you were right. We should have thought thoroughly about it before getting married the first time."

"I've been too selfish and career minded all these while. I'm sorry to put you through those sadness. I hope that you've found your happiness after I left. Maybe you're right we would not be able to move on after what I've done." Cristina answered with a bitter tone. "I think you made the right choice"

She was referring to their divorce. In her heart, she was still sad on the incident, knowing that the love which they once had before had lost the minute she saw the letter. Every bit of his words from the other night came flashing back into her mind.

"Cristina, it's not like that. I didn't mean to say that we're done. I was just mad at your decision on terminating our child then. It was words of drunkenness." Owen half yelled in an agitated tone.

"Well… you lost the faith and love in our relationship the moment you thought about having the divorce. You made a choice. We both have our own life now. There's no point of talking about this further more. We can't turn back on what had happend… Just move forward. I…." Cristina answered.

"No, I didn't move on. I can't move on without you. I still love you." He continued.

"Please… please give us another chance. Please stay."

She didn't know how to respond as she was shock to hear all his confession. She stood there in silence trying to gather her thoughts on their conversation.

"Can you forget about what had happened years ago? Will you be able to live with the decision that I've made then on not having the child? Do you think we can move on after all those?" she asked with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry… I… I can't stay. I wish things could turn back to how it is but…maybe we weren't meant to be. I have a life in Maryland. I need to go back…" Cristina lied. Her heart aches with all her words, as the trust of love had long lost in her. As she turns to leave, tears began to form, swelling in her eyes.

She had always loved him, but her thoughts about how badly their relationship had ended had made her deny on going back. The pain of losing the love they once had, had closed the door to her heart the moment she left Seattle. That was the reason she had not accepted any new relationship along the years after she had left Seattle.

**A/N: Please do review. Reviews are always the encouragements for further writings.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, The Love is still There

Sitting on the bench outside the hospital, he wanted to take a break after having a though night in the PIT. As the cold winter wind swirled against him, he shivered lightly. Staring on the white fluffy snow covered pathway, his mind was lost in the thoughts of the conversation he just had with Cristina the night before.

Cristina's words had given him a lot to think about. The questions she asked kept playing through his thoughts. "Maybe I should let her go. Maybe she had already found the life she had always wanted. Maybe she had moved on along the years…" he thought.

"Hunt. Are you ok? Didn't you sleep?" Derek's voice pulled Owen back from his thoughts.

"What?" asked Owen as his realized Derek's presence?

"You look like hell, what happen?" was Derek's simple reply.

"I just had a rough night. The PIT was swamped with Traumas" His answer was simple as he had no desire to prolong discussing any personal matters with Derek.

"Is it about Cristina? You want to talk about it?" Derek asked in a concern manner, as if he could read what was bothering his thoughts.

"I was up all night, as Meredith kept on turning unable to sleep"

"Is everything all right? Is she in pain?" Owen replied in a softer tone.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's nothing to do with the pregnancy. She's been worrying about Cristina all night. She hadn't replied to any of her call since last night. Avery said she hadn't gone back to the hotel. By the way, have you seen her?"

"What? We had a talk and she left later? She didn't return her calls?" Owen was shocked. He left in a swift moment before Derek could answer.

He went back to the conference room hoping to find her there. Disappointed, there were no signs of Cristina. He had been looking into most of the on-call room and finally, the thought came to his mind as he makes his way to the nearest on-call room next to the stairway that leads to the boiler room.

As he pushed to open the door lightly, he saw her small figure lying on one of the beds. He was amazed by her look; her features soften in her sleep. As he did not want to wake her from her sleep, he walked softly into the room and softly closed the door behind him.

As he moves nearer, he could see her clearly; her stunning face seems redder than usual. He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He stares at her sleeping features admiring her beauty. He moved his hand to caress her cheek softly with his thumb.

As he began to feel the heat from her cheeks, he moves to place his palms lightly on her forehead. Soon, he found out that she was having a fever. "Maybe she had caught a cold last night?" he thought.

He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a basin of cold water with a cold towel. He settled the basin next to the bed. He reached for the cold towel and began to run on her cheek before placing folded towel on Cristina's forehead.

"Cristina" he whispered softly.

"hmm…" she answered groggily. Her eye lids were parted slightly as she looks back at him.

Soon, she had fallen back into a deep sleep in a few seconds. Silently, he sat next to her, holding one of her hands in his and lightly caressing her cheek with the other. He sat by her side for few hours keeping her accompany. As he began to remove his hands from hers, she moved lightly catching his arms before he managed to leave the room.

"Owen…, please don't go" she muttered softly.

The corners of Owen's lips lifted, and a slight smile began to form as he was amused by her sudden reaction. "You must be really tired. I know you have a rough day. Have a good rest I'll be at your side" he whispered softly at her ear.

It was almost dawn when she awakes. She felt lightheadedness as she moves to sit up from the bed. As she removed the damp towel on her forehead, she caught the sight of a bowl of hot chicken soup on the night stand next to the bed with a small not underneath. She reached for the paper; it was a note from Owen.

"Cristina, Take the soup when it's still hot. It's good for your cold. I have an emergency coming in at the PIT. Have a good rest. Owen."

"Hey… I was worried about you. You finally return my call. Where have you been all day?" Meredith yelled as she picked up her phone.

"Mer… I'm sorry. I caught a cold last night. I was asleep in the on-call room all day having fever. I've just woken up still feeling a bit groggy." Cristina answered in a weak voice.

"Are you all right? Do you want me to come over to send you back to the hotel?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"It's okay. You don't have to come over to the hospital. I'm feeling better now. I've to finish my report for the presentation tomorrow before I leave. I'll give you a call when I get back to the hotel." said Cristina.

"Okay. I talk to you later. Bye"Meredith sighs as she ended the call.

Cristina was walking back to her office when she bumps into Owen at the corner of the hallway,

'Ouch…" she squeals as she bumps on the charts Owen was holding.

"Sorry…I'm sor…" his apologized broke off as he found himself looking into the pair of warm brown eyes. He was surprised to see her.

"Hey, are you alright? I was looking for you in the on-call room. How's your fever?" He moved towards her. Before she could react, his palms were on her forehead.

"I… my fever had gone down. Thanks for the soup" she replied softly and move backwards from him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better" he answered in awkwardness.

"Are you leaving? I could give you a ride back."

"Thank you for the offer, but… I'm heading back to my office to finish up my report on James's case for the presentation tomorrow." said Cristina.

"Okay then. I'll see you around. Take care." he replied in a disappointment.

The success of the surgery on the removal of the largest Cardiac Fibroma on a five year old patient James's had spread along through out all the hospitals across the countries. On the big day of the presentation, the largest conference hall of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital was filled up with surgeons not only from the hospital itself, but along with those who came all the way from across the country just to catch on the great presentation. It all started off with a big round of applause for the attending surgeon on the case.

The presentation had gone along smoothly. Along the presentation, videos of the entire surgery were played on the huge screen in the hall, guided along with Cristina's details explanations on each procedure done.

The presentation ended 2 hours later with a great round of applause from all the attendees as well as various great remarks from well known Cardiothoracic Surgeons. Cristina had a huge smile on her face. She was proud of setting a new great achievement along with all the hard work throughout the years.

Standing on the stage, she could see all the smiles on the faces of her fellow colleagues, being proud of her success. She had spotted the pair of warms blue eyes among the crowd. Both pairs of eyes lock at each other's gaze for a moment. He smiles at her, nodding with a I'm proud of you look.

In her heart, she was glad of his presence and being there to witness her great achievements. At the same time, her heart aches as she knew the time to leave Seattle were just around the corner.

All her ex-colleagues had organized a small farewell party for her and Jackson. As the party had come to an end, everyone gave her their best wishes. As she stood in front of Owen, looking at him, she knew there were a lot more words she had wanted to share with him. Instead words failed. She gave him a big hug and a soft peck on the cheek. She whispered softly in his ears,

"Goodbye Owen. Take care now…" she turns, walking towards the exit of the hospital.

Shocked on her actions, unmoved he stood at the spot. Eyes widen staring at her figure slowly disappearing from the entrance of the hospital.

"Hunt. Why didn't you chase after her?" Derek's voice had brought him back to reality.

Without a word, he ran towards the entrance of the hospital, rushing out of the hospital hoping he still gets a chance to salvage their relationship and stop her from leaving.

"Cristina, don't go. I have all the answers to your questions. I love you. I can't live without your presence in my life. I can live with the fact that you didn't want any children, having you by my side is all that matters." He thought as he ran towards her figure, as she was crossing the streets across the hospital.

"Cristina, Cristina" he shouted for her.

He rushed forward without looking out for the vehicles on the road. As she heard his voice, she turned around and saw him.

Honk…honk… honk…

"Owen!"

She was shocked to catch the sight of a car heading towards him. Without further thoughts, she ran towards him pushing him aside. The driver of the vehicle had stepped on the break the minute he saw Owen rushing through the street, unfortunately the vehicle hadn't been able to stop in time.

The left side of her body hit hard on the windshield of the car, and she rolls off the bonnet of the car, and she landed on the ground.

It all happened in a glimpse. Owen was shocked at sight of Cristina's body lying on the ground in front of the car.

"Cristina!" he shouted and ran towards her.

He reaches her side and held her in his arms. Blood was trickling down the sides of her head.

"Help! Somebody run to the hospital and get help!" he shouted.

"Owen… Owen…I… I have… something important that I need to tell you about." Her voice was weak as she tugged on the necklace around her neck.

"Shh… Cristina don't talk now. You'll be alright." Owen whispered softly as he caresses her cheek.

"I'm sorry…. I … I love you…" she continued.

"I know… I love you too." he answered as he held her head close to his chest.

"Please… take… care of….Lucas."

As she finishes, she held him the necklaces with both her engagement and wedding ring holding on it, and she began to lose her consciousness.

"Cristina! Cristina! Stay with me Cristina," Owen pleaded.

**A/N: To all readers, I'm sorry to have to keep you all waiting for the next update as I will be away for a week to attend a short course held by the company. I'll try my best to upload ASAP when I get back from my trip next weekend. Spoiler: Not to worry, there will not be any grief on death and you'll be able to get some interactions of Owen meeting with Lucas in the coming chapter. Please do review. Reviews are always the encouragements.**


End file.
